Sphintus the chaos child
by Sphintusfan01
Summary: My name is Sphintus Carmen and I have a unique power it is called meta teleportation and uses my meta teleportation to travel through the time and space continuum, but some of you my wonder how this happen lets just say it was what Titus said to me that cause my powers to teleport me to others worlds. Multi crossover sphintus travels to other worlds and yaoi.


magi

Sphintus the chaos child

 **Summary**

My name is Sphintus Carmen and I have a unique power it is called meta teleportation and uses my meta teleportation to travel through the time and space continuum, but some of you my wonder how this happen lets just say it was what Titus said to me that cause my powers to teleport me to others worlds. Multi crossover sphintus travels to other worlds and yaoi.

 **Important note**

Sphintus powers are meta teleprotation and I found this power from a website ps I do not own meta teleportation.

 **Declaimer**

I do not own magi, or Any Crossovers, or The Meta Teleportation, Etc.

Chapter 1

We are waiting for Sebastian to wake Master Ciel up for the day, and also i would listen in sometime and hear what Sebastian informs him of the day's plans, which include welcoming a guest from a manufacturing company, Poseidon Company. After Master Ciel gets to the table, we were standing by the side talking about stuff, I watch as Master Ciel throws something at are direction and I took a step back and that something hits Finnian in the back of the head where the straw hat was hanging and I started laughing when I realized it was a dart and I started laughing when Finnian started screaming.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Finnian said screaming and running back and fourth of me, Bardroy and MeyRin and then runs straight to Master Ciel.

"What was that for master what did I do?" Finnian asked as Master Ciel just sips his tea and set it down.

"Nothing I don't need to justify my actions." Master Ciel said and took another sip of his tea.

I saw Finnian take the dart out and placed it on the table before I could make a joke the door opens and Sebastian came inside.

"There you are! did you finished taking care of the weeds in the court garden Finnian! MeyRin did you wash all the beddings! Bardroy did you prepare the food for the guest tonight! Sphintus did you sweep the outside and inside entrance and the whole house!" Sebastian said as i could tell that we're all trying to get up a good excuse.

"We'll get it done!" Sebastian said with a deep angry order tone and I took off with the other and started cleaning.

As I was cleaning the outside I started sweeping at the entrance and I saw MeyRin cleaning the beds and she tripped on the bed sheets, Me and MeyRin are very similar since we both have a very bad clumsy problems that gets us into trouble or cause a mess for us to clean up, i gave us the nickname The twins chaos maid or it goes that way since how clumsy both of us are. We know each other very well to the point that I even know that's she is a professional sniper and I'm okay with that.

I stopped sweeping and I watch as Sebastian goes to work on the preparations for Damian, but frowned when he is called away. I looked to the next window that was were MeyRin, Bardroy, Finnian are and I decided to walk sneakily over to the window to hear what they are talking about, I got up the window to keep myself hidden from sight and I bend myself to keep myself above the window to keep them from noticing me. I could hear MeyRin, Bardroy, Finnian want to help with the preparations in order to impress Sebastian, I decided to help along with them into impressing Sebastian as well.

I jumped up from the edge of the window and climb to the side of the edge of thewindow and I did a flip and flex my body to bend my spine and did hand stand on the other side of the window and I pulled myself back up and open the window and I climbed into the mansion. When i was got in I close the window and than went straight to the kitchen and collect some of the clean plates and stack them on each other, I than saw Sebastian returns to his work, I automatically grabbed the stack plates and quickly ran over to catch up with him but my maid outfit is causing me to trip but I was luckily to be able to keep myself steady. I knew that he would notices that MeyRin, Bardroy, Finnian have destroyed everything he had done thus far. MeyRin had broken the fine china, Bardroy burnt the the premium meat by using a flamethrower while Finnian completely ruined the garden with extra-strength weed killer. However, I knew that Sebastian is able to cleverly develop an alternate plan that is a stone garden.

Before Sebastian could say anything, I was running down the hall with clean dishes in my hand, I was in a real hurry, but the truth is I accidentally tripped on the my on clothings when I tried getting into a comfortable position while walking quietly to listen to Sebastian and the others talking. I was running down the hall with the plates still on my hands and at the same time running side to side to keep the plates from falling down, all of the sudden I tripped on my own step and the place started tilting forward and the plates started falling all around me.

"Crash!" I heard a loud sound of the plates smashing into the ground.

I landed on the ground and I somehow avoided all the smashing plates when I fall into the ground.

"Sphintus! Really come on not you too." I heard Sebastian shout as I quickly got up and dust myself.

"Sorry sir! I thought I had it handled and all of the sudden I just tripped!" I said as I could hear him trying to hold back the sigh.

"Sigh! There nothing we can do about that but we only have four hours before are guest arrives!" Sebastian said as we all relax for moment before he looked at us intensely and I could tell that I wasn't the only one who got startled and i knew that I wasn't the only one who started wondering what his going to do to us.

"Calm down everyone! Now listen to me and take a page from Tanaka behave like-" Sebastian said but he has a shock face when he looked at Tanaka tea.

"Everyone, listen carefully to what I'm about to say, and act immediately." Sebastian said as he walks over to Tanaka and picked up his tea cup.

"We'll manage with this." Sebastian said as he held the tea cup up to us.

After Sebastian gave us orders for the stone garden.

He stops us before we left, Sebastian said one more thing.

"Hey! Sphintus!" Sebastian said as I paused as I tense up and the others are also tense up as well.

"W-w-what is it" I said as I shutter and I saw Sebastian growl at me and I knew I shouldn't shutter to much.

"I want you to clean up that mess that you made and I want you to change from the maid outfit to your newer maid outfit it's a kimono that I want you to wear and I don't want you damaging or ruining this kimono! It is a very expensive kimono got it!" Sebastian said as I jumped and then I watch him pull out a box and opens it up and he then puts his hands in and pulled out a beautiful kimono it was beautiful and a very detail designs I could tell it is from a true master that made it from the fabric to the very fabric.

"But sir! I don't know if that kimono would stay clean and unscratched by me." I said as I started to turned red from embarrassment.

"Do it now!" Sebastian shouted and I quickly grabbed the kimono and ran to bedrooms that I share with the other to change.

I got into the bedroom and close the door and I also wonder why Sebastian hasn't told us that his a demon and I do know that Master Ciel knows that he is a demon since they have a contract but why doesn't he tell us.

also the most important question is why does sebastian want me to wear this kimono, than I notice that the kimono has hidden stuff for me to put weapon in and nobody would be able to detect them or notice them or even feel for them. I smiled and wear the kimono and put in the weapons that I hide in the maid outfit and place it in the kimono and the weapons are place perfectly in place. I even have extra places to hide even more weapons.

After I changed my clothes, I looked at the mirror to see the beautiful kimono dress that I'm wearing. I guess I'll ask Sebastian and the others if they knew that he is a demon or I should just ask it at dinner tonight. Or better I'll ask Sebastian why he gave me this kimono that is special made from somebody.

I frowned when i saw Kukulcan going up to the ceiling panel and uses his head to move the ceiling panel up and to the side and My wand fall down and landed on the bed I walked over to the bed and I looked at the designs and that my wand is made up of a staff, with my snake signature motif: two golden snakes wrapped around a green pearl. I uses my wand to fly upon. I had tears coming done my eyes, I trace my index finger on my staff and I saw my tears landing on my staff, I got up and went to get a towel to clean up my tear. I did uses magic but that was so long ago I wonder how long ago since I uses magic. I heard the carriage coming and quickly place the towel back to Bardroy bed and than go to my staff and place my staff back up the ceiling panel and placed the ceiling panel back to its right full position and tried running out the door in this kimono.

"Come on Kukulcan we got to go!" I shouted

"Hiss!" I heard kukulcan say as I heard him closing the door and I felt him come up my leg.

I felt him wrapped around my neck.

"Hiss!" Kukulcan said as I grew angry at what Kukulcan said or hiss about honestly we don't really understand each its maybe a soul bound.

"Kukulcan you were there when Titus said those horrible things to me and I hate titus." I said as I tried walking down the stairs but was having a hard time in this kimono.

"Wait a second! Sebastian trick us!" I said as I started turning bright red in anger and I quickly turn happy when Damian arrived.

Damian then arrives and is thoroughly impressed by all the preparations, while i can see that MeyRin, Bardroy, Finnian are relieved that they were able to pull through, despite are initial destruction of the preparations.

I walked over to Tanaka.

"Welcome!" I said as I did a quick and small bow with Tanaka.

"Hello miss would you like to go out with me!" Damian said as I got very angry.

"I'm afraid that Sphintus is already seeing someone else and Maste Ciel is waiting for you!" Sebastian said as I relax at least some people in other worlds that I went to only do this when we are alone.

As they were walking past us he grabbed my waist before he left.

"We can do it tonight at a inn I'll give you the extra key when I'm leaving this mansion!" Damian said as I grew angry but Sebastian got him into the room when I grab my hidden knife and I threw a knife at him.

But Sebastian caught the knife before it hits Damian.

"I can't believe that guy he does know that sphintus is a boy right." MayRin said as they walked in the front door.

"Yay! But even though you do look like a girl with that kimono and you also look amazing beautiful in that kimono!" Baldroy said as I walk up to him and grabbed him by the left arm and kicked his back knee and throw him over me and I got on his back and place my two small knees on his back spine and uses my small hands and uses my small hands to grabbed his legs and I started bending him.

"Please stop it hurt! How can someone so small do this!" Bardroy shouted as I get more angry and pull my hands up and his legs went farther up and his scream went louder as well with his legs.

Sebastian comes out of the room and order us to finish the last of the preparations. Then, Sebastian informs Damian and Ciel that dinner is ready. i watch as Meyzein gets the wine, I watch MayRin attempts to pour the wine, but is flustered by Sebastian's attention and I started to panic and she spills the wine onto the table cloth. However, before Damian notices, Sebastian is able to pull the long table cloth off, without disturbing the items on the table. Damian asks where the table cloth has gone as bardroy and Finnian pull MeyRin away from the table but Ciel continues to eat and simply brushes the matter aside, stating that there was a speck of dirt, so he had it removed. Sebastian then apologizes.

I walked over to check on MeyRin and we tried calming her down.

After dinner, they return inside.

Mean while I was order to opening the doors for Bardroy and Finnian to put the old painting into the storage since Sebastian order us to.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I heard as I could tell the others heard it and dismiss it.

"Come on guys lets get this old painting into the storage room before Sebastian gets angry at us." Bardroy said as I quickly open the door all the way for them.

When we finished cleaning, Sebastian rewards the staff with dessert for their hard work, and tells them the oven needs to be replaced, much to their surprise except mine. He comments that he hopes Damian was pleased with the hospitality. Inside, I watch as Ciel chuckles to himself, finding his cry distasteful, and comments that he was aware of Damian's scam.

In the foyer, Sebastian comments to me about how the removal of the painting reveals a difference of color in the wallpaper. I took a bite of the dessert and giggled.

"oh yay how are you appearing in so many places sphintus just a second ago I saw you outside and than over with the servants and in master room if I must say you are uses teleport." Sebastian said as I place dessert in his mouth as he tried to speak properly but the sentence didn't go quite well.

"why are you putting dessert in my mouth." Sebastian said or order me.

"I'm going to get payback on you for making me wear this kimono!" I said as I saw his smirk.

"I don't mind as long as you keep wearing that kimono everyday!" Sebastian said as I frowned and pulled out the spoon and I watch him lick the dessert off my lips.

"Fine then but there we'll be a very strong penalty for you!" I said as I walked away and tried to hide my blush and I ran up to MeyRin and we high five each other and tried to keep my distance from people noticing and keep Sebastian from noticing my blushing.

"We did a good!" MeyRin said as she put a spoon with dessert up to me and I took a bite and I gave her my spoon with dessert and she took a bite.

"Yum!" MeyRin said

"yum!" I said

"You two are differently The twins of chaos!" Master Ciel said as we giggled and continue to eat each other desserts with a grin on are face.


End file.
